Yoko
Yoko is the daughter of Sedusa and Samurai Jack. She is a much-too-serious, shy, and mysterious figure who has been displaced through space and time. Backstory Sedusa wanted a child. Not just any child -- a child worth something, one that she could use, and exploit, like a puppet in her many charades. When she heard of the man named Jack, whose bounty was shockingly high, she considered it a win-win situation: have his child, then kill him, and make off with the spoils. Her plan worked shockingly well. She disguised herself as a simple woman, one that would remind Jack achingly of his homeland, in distress. Jack, being pure of heart as he was, saved her, and while traveling back to her home, they quickly fell in a cautious love. One thing quickly led to another, and Sedusa was pregnant. All was going according to plan. When the time came and she had the baby, she waited another grueling month before turning on Jack, who had suspected nothing, in an attempt to steal away the child. Jack, not wanting the life of his child endangered, confronted Sedusa. In the ensuing fight, he killed her, though not by any purposeful act of his own. Now, stranded in a world he didn't belong in with a dead lover and his only child, he took very special care to raise her as best as possible in the midst of avoiding killers and crooks. They grew very close, and with Jack's help, Yoko grew into a powerful young woman. The circumstances of her being transported back in time to the Mistakes' period are a mystery, and she really doesn't like to talk about it. Personality Yoko is characterized by her own fear of herself and what she is. She believes a part of herself -- perhaps a big one -- is inherently bad and evil and struggles to keep feelings of wanting to give up and BE a bad person at bay. Yoko is very afraid of hurting other people like her mother gravely hurt Jack. She is a bit too serious, a bit of a stick in the mud, and tries hard to be removed and mysterious, even though that facade quickly crumbles in the face of a little kindness or humor. It's not that she WANTS to be aloof, she feels like she needs to. Truth be told, she's just a young woman who has no idea what she's doing or what she's supposed to be doing from now on. She never had the sense of inward drive and motivation that her father had, especially now that there's no point, so she drifts from one activity to another, never completely satisfied. She's friendly enough -- her stoniness never borders on rudeness or bluntness -- but you get the sense she'd rather be somewhere else. Her personality is dark and her humor even darker, but if you're persistent you'll find she's compassionate, empathetic, and emotional. She wants to be a hero, but she just doesn't know how anymore. Abilities Being half-shapeshifter, her form can change quite easily, although she never really uses this power. Her teeth are permanently sharp and she's got claws, though. Her father taught her how to be skilled with a sword, but it's been a while since she's needed to use it, and as such she's forgotten her techniques. Relationships tbe Trivia * Yoko's name is written as 遥子, the characters meaning "long ago" and "child", respectively. * Her hair is more or less a source of her power. She keeps it wrapped tightly in a bun under big hats. Gallery galore Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Females